Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fabric presser device of a sewing machine, a presser holder of which is devised with a special shank to prevent erroneous use of presser feet.
When a fabric is stitched at its edge with straight stitching or hem-stitching by a sewing machine, a needle is set at a left basic line in view of operating efficiency. FIGS. 1, 2 and 1A show a conventional fabric presser device.
As is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a center line of a shank 1a for attaching a presser bottom plate 3 of a presser holder 1 and a position actually pressing the fabric slide in a transversal direction with a feed dog, and there arise problems that the bottom plate 3 is oblique with respect to a horizontal line, the fabric 2 escapes in a left side of the drawing, or a stitching line is unstable and gets out from the presser bottom plate 3. As shown in FIG. 1A a presser holder 1 having the single shank 1a is secured to a presser bar B by a thumb screw C.